Tilly's Goat
Tilly's Goat is the 6th episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Tilly claims that the family's goat has the spirit of a dog, and enters it in a dog show. Plot Melissa the Goat fails to produce milk for Bill who claims that she is "not a good goat." Feeling that there is more to it, Tilly decides to look into Melissa's eyes to see what the matter with her is and comes to a conclusion: Melissa wants to be a dog. Cricket and Remy are confused, but Tilly insists that Melissa has the spirit of a dog. The Green's next door neighbor, Brett, is walking his dogs to the Big City 10th Annual Dog Show when he learns of Tilly's newfound discovery. When she gets the idea to enter Melissa into the dog show, Brett agrees wholeheartedly. Cricket is once again confused by the sudden turn of events, but decides that if Brett is interested then it might not be as harmful as it sounds. The kids, Melissa and Phoenix (who came for moral support) arrive at the dog show to enter Melissa. The head judge, Judge Uppinsbottom, is perplexed by her, but she and her co-judges agree to allow the goat in for a "good chortle". Cricket is clearly bothered by their mockery, but Tilly seems unfazed. Cricket convinces Remy to sabotage the competition, but many of their plans backfire and only make the other dogs look better and Melissa worse. Cricket finally decides to swing Phoenix arrive to get her fleas on all the other dogs and the plan actually works. However, Tilly is upset as even though she knew that she was being made fun of, she just wanted Melissa to have fun and now the show is ruined as everyone flees the destruction caused by Cricket. Cricket, realizing that he has made Tilly miserable, stops Uppinsbottom and her co-judges from leaving by threatening them with Phoenix while Remy asks to hold on to Uppinsbottom's dog Crouton. They allow Tilly to run Melissa through the last challenge, but during the objective, Remy sneezes causing Crouton to land in front of the jumbotron as it is falling over. Tilly sends Melissa who runs and rescues Crouton, just before it falls and crashes. Uppinsbottom thanks Melissa and the kids for saving her dog, but due to the amounts of damage that they caused she does not reward them. Everyone returns home with Tilly giving Melissa a homemade medal. Remy, who had been petting all the dogs at the show despite being terribly allergic, asks Bill to take him to the hospital. Cast *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green, Additional voices *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green *Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington *Bob Joles as Bill Green *Artemis Pebdani as Alice Green (non speaking role) *Colton Dunn as Brett *Kirby Howell-Baptiste as Judge Uppinsbottom *Dee Bradley Baker as Melissa / Phoenix / Dog Show Announcer Additional voices: Shane Houghton, Kevin Michael Richardson Video References es:La cabra de Tilly Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired Category:Episodes focusing on Tilly Category:Episode focusing on Cricket Category:A-Z Category:Episode Category:T Category:Episodes focusing on Cricket Category:Sugarcube episodes